


I Just Want You To Be Happy (& Maybe A Little Bit Naked)

by RenaReason



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaReason/pseuds/RenaReason
Summary: Danny laughed again, now with a slightly pained undertone that Steve did not catch up on in his state of sheer anticipation, and replied “I don’t even know if I find you attractive”. One last attempt to return the course of this evening back into safe water. To no avail.How Steve and Danny start a friends-with-benefits, do not manage to stop it, and try to work out their feelings on the way





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by a movie - a romantic comedy – while watching, my head created a mcdanno version of events that I finally decided to write down, throwing a small case in the mix too – and here you go.
> 
> Have fun!

It seemed just like an ordinary Monday morning at first. But then when had this observation ever really led to a common course of day. It had been nearly awfully quiet for Five-O for at least two weeks now. 'Awfully' being Steve’s choice of words for this recent homicide recession. Danny yawned and poured his second cup of coffee while correcting Steve’s erroneous and alarming choice of words by making vociferous use of the adjectives ‘peaceful’, ‘splendiferous’ and ‘recuperative’, which in turn elicited Aneurysm Face from Steve. Before the situation could actually evolve into one of their legendary arguments, Steve’s phone rang. The SEAL answered it with so much hopefulness and excitement in his voice that it made Danny shiver and retreated elatedly into his office. Danny sighed into his cup of coffee as the door closed vigorously behind his partner.

Only an hour later they were on their way to Kakaako, a place in between Waikiki and Downtown Honolulu, which was presently booming with domiciling pretty wealthy people, resulting in one impressive mansion next to the other. While driving, Steve fed Danny the details of their new mission. Of course it didn’t take long until Danny found a reason to rant. After all, Steve and that new case did hinder the blonde from finishing his third cup of coffee.

“So this guy is a rich businessman from Vegas and apparently good friends with the Governor. That does absolutely not explain why all of a sudden we should be responsible for simple robbery. That, I must add, took place without any kind of violence against a living being.”

“Come on Danno, you know exactly that the Governor knows just how little we had to do lately. Most likely due to the lack of overly complicated worded reports on his desk.”

“On no, that must definitely be because of the absence of myriads of complaints against the methods and behavior of a certain Navy SEAL. And I do honestly not think I will ever be completely up to date with these damn reports. I’d have plenty of paper work in the office.”

“But it couldn’t hurt to try something new. Expand our horizon, right?”

“Couldn’t hurt to try something new he says…” Danny threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “And my horizon is already pretty expanded, especially since I know you. Besides, I have solved enough of these unoriginal in-out robberies for a lifetime already, back when I was fresh out of the academy, thank you very much.”

“He told me that on top of knowing him well people like this Daniel Ocean are also very beneficial for the islands’ economy. And that’s why he wants his best professionals on this case…”

“Then why exactly was he calling you again?” Danny cut Steve off mid-sentence.

But Steve had taken an extra-long swim this morning which always manages to improve his inner calmness and therefore just went on speaking. “…and who knows, maybe there is going to be more behind it than the first impression might make us believe.” Danny restricts himself from replying and instead goes with a deep sigh and silent prayer that only this time, this one single time, Steve’s radar for troublesome cases and danger ahead might be a little off. They spend the rest of the drive in silence, which gives Danny the opportunity to intensely ponder over the fact that Steve being in a really good mood and Steve being in a really bad mood is approximately evenly dangerous. By experience, both lead to the SEAL jumping in dangerous situations in a mad rush, which in turn leads to Danny having to have his back, which would not really be a bad thing if it wouldn’t commonly co-occur with grenades exploding nearby and bullets flying his way. Steve is, by conclusion, least dangerous when he is of average mood.

When they arrived at the crime scene Danny was just immensely glad to get out of the car in one piece. Steve had been driving even more like a mad man lately, and who would’ve thought that’s even possible, Danny muttered to himself on their way to the house. They walked on large, ridiculously spotless paving stones framed by a perfectly trimmed lawn. One of these stones had most likely cost more than the whole interior of his no longer habitable apartment, Danny thought, while furtively being delighted by the tiny clumps of dirt that Steve’s military boots left behind on the stones in front of him.

Up in front of the house they were greeted by a middle-aged gentleman with grey hair and a disarming smile. “You must be the special cops Sam told me about. I am Daniel, Daniel Ocean.”

Steve grinned for in Danny’s opinion absolutely no reason and shook the man’s outstretched hand. “Hallo Mr. Ocean, I am Commander Steve McGarrett and”, gesturing to Danny with his free hand “this is my partner, Detective Danny Williams”

After a few more introductory phrases they followed the owner into the house. “You are living here alone, Mr. Ocean?” Danny asked while they crossed a monumentally big living room and stopped in a by comparison slim passage that leads to the kitchen.

“No, my wife Tess is living here as well. She is currently visiting family on the mainland. So this is it.” the governor’s friend said, turning towards the wall opposite to the large window into the garden. “This is the safe the money was stolen from.”

You must be kidding me, Danny thought, because even the interior of that safe is assumedly bigger than his apartment. He must’ve mumbled that out loud unconsciously, because a mere second later Steve is bending over and whispered back “Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a little bit there? Or do you just have a thing when it comes to size?”

Before Danny was even able to come up with a remotely adequate answer to that double affront he remembered how they were actually here for a job and swallowed his snappy remark, joining Steve who had already started to assess the state of the aforementioned safe.

“Locks are intact, not any sign of use of force.” Steve started matter-of-factly.

“Yeah… Looks like somebody knew the code.” Danny approved.

“Who does have the code for that safe?” Steve asked the robbed house-owner.

“Just me and my wife” he answered immediately. “Oh. And Rusty, my… former… business associate… and friend” he added shortly after.

“Might that also be the owner of that adjoining house?” Danny enquired. “After all, it is notable for houses having been built in such short distance to each other. At least for this kind of neighborhood.” the detective added, while simultaneously inducting Steve to his train of thought.

“Yes that is my house” a well-built man with short blond hair answered, coming in from the kitchen. “Hello, I am Rusty Ryan” he continued after taking a big bite from the Malasada in his hands.

“He’s a really good friend of the family and joined me and my wife in moving to this wonderful island.” Mr. Ocean added. Danny effectively managed not to roll his eyes on that last statement and instead walked over to the big floor-deep window, taking a more thorough assessment of the surroundings.

“Mr. Denning informed us you have been working in Las Vegas before?” Danny heard Steve ask as the conversation faded to a steady flow of background noise while he carefully looked for any signs of forced entry.

“… not hard to get in here actually, we have an open house policy and often friends from apart will come for a visit spontaneously and just let themselves in. So you will nearly always find at least one door open here.” So much for the forced entry Danny figured, catching up on the ongoing conversation again. This was adding perfectly to the just now increased incalculable number of possible suspects. Fucking great.

Suddenly something at the other house caught the detective’s attention. He joined Steve and Mr. Ocean again, asking “Did Mr. Ryan have some renovation work done on his house lately? The roof tiles on this side of the house look as good as new.”

“Yes, that was done pretty recently actually. Some tiles got loose during that recent storm.” Rusty answered from around the corner in the adjacent kitchen, obviously still eating something.

“We need the name and address of the company you commissioned.” Danny called over to the kitchen. “Do you by any chance remember what day they have been finishing their work here?”

“That was July the 2nd of I remember correctly”, Mr. Ocean answered for his friend. The day of the robbery. Danny looked at Steve who was already looking at him vividly.

“That might not be a coincidence” Steve spoke quietly to the blonde.

“So this case might be easy to solve after all.” Danny grinned back at his partner.

“The view from that rooftop into this room and to the safes’ keypad seems pretty direct” Steve voiced their shared thoughts “let me check this quickly.” And before Danny could do as much as blink he was out the door.

After an impressively short time span Steve reappeared on the roof of the house next door, binoculars already in hand. Danny sighed exasperated and maybe slightly reverent, watching his partner climb down to the edge of the roof with the elegant movements of a Jaguar. His dick, that little traitor, does a tiny twitch in his tight dress pants. Obviously their recently new established co-habitation in Steve’s house is absolutely not helping in ignoring THAT special matter. How could that be his life?

Their drive back to HQ was unusually quiet. Danny spent it with brooding over yet another lost fight for the keys of his car. Indeed Steve’s actual problem was of an entirely different nature. As happy as he had been about that new case they got and the adrenaline that flooded his body while climbing that roof, coming down from that high proved to be more than a little difficult. Normally he’d have called Catherine to use all this pent-up energy for some casual fun in bed. But first of all Catherine was no longer living on Hawaii and they had stopped their friends-with-benefits thing long ago, and secondly, well. Secondly, Catherine has long since been replaced as the main focus of his sexual desire. Actually this went so far that as by now Steve was having a hard time remembering when was the last time he did have breakfast without hiding a hard-on under the kitchen table. Screw Danny and his sleep-mussed hair and worn-out sleep pants and that tight shirt that is riding up over his hips every time he was bending down to retrieve clean dishes from the dishwasher, revealing a delicious stripe of skin. Living with his partner yet again got him to abandon his 3-minute shower rule only one week in. Taming his libido takes decidedly more time when ignited by his loud-mouthed Jersey partner.

Back in HQ, Chin, who Steve had called prior to their drive back to supply him with the information they retrieved that day, had already tracked the license plate of the mechanics’ van and sent Kono off to talk to their main suspect. But as Kono was nearly as frustrated about the current recession as Steve, Danny felt a little sorry for the poor man she was going to be assaulting, thief or not. Nobody deserved to be interrogated by an underutilized Kono.

Just as Danny left his bureau for another cup of coffee, having finished all paperwork for today, Kono came storming in through the front door. “Guys, you won’t believe that” she stated loudly. That made Steve and Chin appear in the hall too. But judging from the look on their faces Danny was yet again the only one to fear the worst.

“Were you able to locate them?” he asked, deliberately wording his sentence as professional as he could muster. “You bet I did.” Kono immediately clarified, her eyes sparkling with joy. Dear god.

“But“, she paused for additional drama “he did not have the money anymore!”

“Details, cuz.” Chin demanded.

“Well when I came to his house he tried to make a run for it first. I did not break him anything and I did not shoot him” she proudly remarked in the direction where Danny was busy burrowing his head in his hands. “And after I tackled him to the ground he told me that yes, he stole that money from the safe. He accidentally observed Mrs. Ocean tapping the code in and when they left the glass door to that room open the day he finished the roof he couldn’t resist. He had been hiding it in a duffel bag under his outside staircase to wait until things would’ve cooled down, but then this morning, the bag was gone.”

“And you believe him that story?” Chin asked her, just to be sure.

“Yes, he was pretty afraid of me by then and I was still kneeling in his groin so I really think he had been telling the truth.” And the thing is, everyone in their team believed her. As for adapting a little too much of Steve’s methods for Danny’s liking, she really had great natural investigators’ instincts. And she could also be really terrifying.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Danny states after a while, when everyone had been staring at the tech table cluelessly. “Who goes to try hiding such an amount of stolen money outside with a perfect view from the road?”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose “Ok, we’ll deal with this tomorrow then. Good Job rookie“, and gestured for everyone to go home. Hopefully they would catch a fresh trace tomorrow.

 

 

Later that evening they were having a beer and watching a movie on Steve’s couch. But though Steve had suggested they’d watch one of Danny’s old ‘classics’ movie that often left Steve slightly bewildered, the blondes’ mood deterioration had obviously not stopped. Watching his tense posture, Steve could not shake off the feeling that his partners’ sulkiness was not entirely because of the unsatisfactory ending of todays’ case. Besides, not one single bullet had been flying their way, which he knew qualified a day as a good day in his partners’ mind thanks to being partnered with him for an extended time span.

Over the course of the evening Steve observed Danny becoming slightly more relaxed. As it had been happening a lot lately, the SEAL actually spent more time watching his partner than following the plot of the movie. He loved it when Danny was slouching on the couch, completely relaxed. Sadly, today, the detective hadn’t even bothered to change his work clothes to more casual wear.

A breathy moan from the TV directed Steve’s attention back to the screen. Both very male protagonists were already about half undressed and obviously started to make out in a dark alley. Oh shit. This was probably not something he should be watching with Danny. Who took precisely that moment to reposition himself on the couch with a deep sigh, stretching over the back of the couch, his head laid back wide. Steve caught himself staring at Danny’s exposed neck when a groan of his partner led to his blood rushing south with a speed that left him slightly dizzy.

All of a sudden Danny mentioned with another groan “God I miss sex” without taking his eyes off the screen.

Steve, a little embarrassed and slightly ashamed, worked really hard at concentrating his gaze straight ahead on the TV during the rest of the scene. Only the obscurely happy pop song that started playing during the closing credits managed to resolve his rigidity.

Until all of a sudden, Danny continued “Why does it always lead to complications and misery?”

Thanks to his semi-relationship with Catherine, Steve actually had gathered wisdom to share on that particular topic. He took a sip of his beer and responded, eyes still set on the now dark TV “Yeah - It’s a physical act. Like - working out. Two people should be able to have sex as if they were working out together!”

The corners of Danny’s mouth curled upwards into a slight smile “Only Mr. Super SEAL Ninja would compare Sex to Workout. But you know what – I kind of get what you are trying to say with this strange metaphor.”

“I mean no one wants to spend the whole weekend after they had a workout together” Steve complained. “It’s just an exercise. You shake hands and get on with life” he muses. “Huh yeah” Danny agreed. “Yeah” Steve confirmed before asking “Uh… you want more beer?” “Mmmh” Danny mumbled affirmatively and just as Steve was about to get up from the couch, Danny spoke again.

 „Let me“, he said to Steve, already up and moving, bending down in front of the Couch to pick up the boxes of their takeout evening meal. Steve honest to god was unable to help himself and stared at Danny’s firm ass in that ridiculously tight dress pants. He even continued staring at it as Danny wandered over into the kitchen. Steve’s mouth suddenly went very dry while his brain was desperately trying to work at full capacity. Something in the back of his head really needed to be figured out. Huh. “Danno” he called after his partner before his brain actually got on with the program “Let’s work out.”

“What?” came the muffled reply from the kitchen, and Steve could hear the door of the refrigerator being opened.  “Let’s have sex like we’re working out” Steve clarified for good measure.

“What the hell is the matter with you” Danny replied from the adjacent room while huffing out a laugh. He slammed the door of the refrigerator shut with a loud thud using his left elbow, two fresh longboards in hand.

“Don’t laugh.” Steve replied, giving his very best to sound serious. “This could be great!” Now he just couldn’t keep on sitting on that couch any longer. He nearly jumped to his feet and walked towards Danny who came back into the living room in this exact moment.

„You know... We’ve been partners for so long and know each other so well. I think I never knew anyone as good as you. This can take all the weirdness out of it“, Steve announced as he met Danny halfway to the kitchen.

“What…” the blonde took a moment to rephrase what he had wanted to say. “Did you even consider that I might not like you like that?” Danny then exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Steve hastily grabbed the open bottles from his partners’ hands so their content wouldn’t be spilled all over the floor.

“I probably don’t like you like that either” Steve replied, ignoring that slight sting in his ribcage that came from drawing on a little white lie to cover the possible truth he would not yet able to be admitting to himself. “That’s why it is perfect! We’re best friends for a reason after all!”

Danny laughed again, now with a slightly pained undertone that Steve did not catch up on in his state of sheer anticipation, and replied with “I don’t even know if I find you attractive”, a last attempt to return the course of this evening back into safe water.

“Oh so you’re not sure that I’m attractive?” Steve replied with a smirk. “The way I could see you practically drooling all over Chin and Kono whenever I get my shirt off at work” Danny blushed slightly at that but jumped right to his defense. “Well it seems like I do have a thing for jerks.”

The detective took a short pause, then continued, gesturing wildly by now “Okay, well, do you even find me attractive? Or maybe we should start with: Are you even into guys… what with the navy and stuff…” he trailed off, looking at his partner expectantly and a little unsure.

“Could’ve asked you the same thing, with you having been married to a very female wife” Steve muttered “But I guessed that much about me would be obvious by now. Since have been the one suggesting that here in the first place.”

Danny just continued to silently stare a hole in Steve’s chest until Steve went on, saying “About that first question of yours. Which was just cute that you asked, I mean, you’re short but nicely built and cute and…”

“Cute? CUTE?” Danny interrupted while Steve finished in his head “…damn sexy.” “You do not use that word in any me-related context ever again, Mr.-my-abs-look-like-they’ve-been-carved-in-stone. And just to clarify: we’re talking about before you got to know my awesome personality – strictly physical” he added, waving his right hand at himself while talking. “First time you saw me.”

“When we met in my dad’s garage? Steve smirked bemusedly at the memory of that life-changing day. “So this is just two buddies talking right?”

Now Danny got a little impatient “Yeah, this is just two guys having a beer and a chat. Now continue.”

“Your eyes.” Steve replied, his voice suddenly colored with an almost fond undertone. “I have never seen such incredible blue eyes. They immediately reminded me of the ocean.”

Danny hands stilled all of a sudden. He hadn’t anticipated so much emotion or that hint of sappiness in Steve’s response, and he gulped nervously. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again right away. After a few seconds passed in silence, he finally managed to say “Your lips. Yeah. I thought you might be a good kisser.” all the while eying Steve cautiously.

“I am.” came the SEAL’s immediate reply, smirk back into place now. “Your ass”, Steve then said.

“What about it?” Danny answered, really curious about where this whole thing would go. “It intrigued me”. Now Steve grinned all over his face.

“Really?” Danny demanded.

“Yeah. So firm and round in that tight pants of yours. Might have skipped a beat every time you were been bending down.” Steve replied smugly.

“Well thank you.” Danny answered, maybe blushing again just a tad. “Your tattoos. Wanted to taste them on your skin ever since.”

“Mouth” Steve replied, the mood in the room suddenly charging with passion and want “Might be talented in other things than that constant talking.”

“Abs” Danny continued.

“Chest.”

“Hands.”

“Eyes”

“You already said that” Danny playfully complained.

“I meant it” Steve directly countered.

And in the blink of an eye he was standing up and close in Danny’s personal space, so close that they could feel the heat radiating from each other’s body.

“So now I’ll start with the warm-up.” Steve whispered in Danny’s face.

“Okay, that’s really… that’s enough now with that workout-metaphor.” Danny replied slightly exasperated. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

“What’s wrong with the couch?” Steve asked, pointing behind his back at the aforementioned piece of furniture. “It’s closer. And a lot less romantic.”

“Which would of course be the reason why it is exactly your thing” Danny muttered hardly audible to Steve, then quickly added “The bedroom has better light. Want to see each and every bit of your naked glory.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to huff out a laugh “Oh yes that would be a pity for you to miss out on” and he began to drag Danny up the stairs to the master bedroom.

When they arrived there, both shed their clothes in light speed, scattering them all over the bedroom floor.

“My nipples are sensitive. And l am really into dirty talk.” Danny rambled in the meantime. Steve was listening amused and found comfort in the blonde acting out his habit of talking even in this situation, while another part of his brain came up with filthy scenarios of how he might get the blonde to shut up for once.

“…my chin is ticklish and had I known how this evening would evolve I would’ve put on different boxers this morning” Danny continued, and Steve followed his line of sight down to the baby blue boxers lying in front of their feet on the floor.

“I think they go well with your eyes” Steve said “And had I known this was going to happen I would not have bothered to put on any underwear at all.”

“Not surprised.” Danny shot back while giving Steve a thorough once over from head to toe, from his finely toned chest to ridiculously tight abs and slim hips where a narrow line of dark hair began right under his navel that traced down to his gorgeous cock and heavy balls framed by strong thighs. “I can work with that” he subsumed.

“Okie-dokie” Steve replied after having checked out naked Danny too, admiring his broad shoulders and strong biceps, the golden brown chest hair and the defined abs, the thick cock down to the blondes’ short but nevertheless sturdy legs “Should be just fine.”

And with that he pressed up against Danny, shuffling him backwards until he fell on the bed with Steve on top of him. Danny sneaked his hand around the back of the SEAL’S neck and pulled him down for a heated and wet kiss that rendered them both hard within seconds, leaving Danny dizzy with it when they finally came up for air after quite a while. They resumed kissing with equal fervor a mere seconds later, things heating up rather quick, tongues sliding over teeth and exploring the other’s mouth. “I can’t believe I’m doing this” Danny somehow breathed in between while he simultaneously closed his right hand around Steve’s fully erect cock.

“Should we stop? We could just go for a run.” Steve mock asked after a gasp elicited by the initial contact of Danny’s hand on his cock, but then Danny started jacking him off for earnest and formulating words was no longer an option.

“We’re just doing this once?” Danny asked, his voice a low rumble close to Steve’s ear.

“I… huuuuh…. totally uuuh… agree” Steve moaned in between two strokes, the first beads of precome already collecting at the tip.

“Okay” Danny said and started to assault Steve’s mouth again. Finally one of Steve’s in comparison absurdly big hands closed around the detectives’ cock that was also already leaking heavily on his belly despite having been untouched.

The rhythm Steve set was nearly brutally fast from the first stroke and Danny sped the movement of his own hand to match his partners’. Filthy moans filled the already sex-riddled air and Danny doing that twist with his hand on the upstroke while brushing his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock was what pushed the SEAL over the edge, his orgasm hitting full force. Danny could feel his partners semen hitting his chest and even a little bit farther up, and when Steve licked on a drop that had been splashing onto his chin while the grip on his cock became even tighter, the strokes hard and slightly irregular in Steve’s post-orgasmic bliss, Danny came all over their bellies with a groan that might have caused some coconuts to fall off the trees in front of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started just like any other workday at 5-O. The only thing that would have made the knowing observer suspicious was the fact that they actually came into work in two different cars, which had become very rare lately. Thankfully Kono was a little late and could not pick up on it.

Danny had been driving home last night after their little make-out session, saying he wanted to go to work in fresh clothes and also try to catch at least some sleep in something more comfortable than Steve’s old couch. Steve had fought hard with himself not to comment that second part, since Danny’s pull-out couch did not create the impression of a good night’s sleep to him at all.

But he swallowed the sarcastic comment as well as that strange desire welling up in him. Why the hell would he be feeling the sudden urge to ask Danny to stay over? The only thing he could come up with to explain was that it would be so immensely practical, since Danny was already here, undressed, and halfway to being asleep.

But… no. Having sex for fun was one thing, but cuddling over night? Not so much. Thankfully he could do what he did best when emotions started to make him dizzy – shove them way back into some poor dark corner of his mind to let them rot there until they have become unrecognizable. That certainly made his life a lot easier. Or so he believed.

Danny seemed to be a little more silent than usual, sipping his coffee slowly and avoiding eye contact with the SEAL, but it was easy for Steve to blame that on the rather short night. It did not exactly favor a relaxed atmosphere, however, and so both Commander and Detective literally took a dive for the door when Chin suggested they could go question people around the mechanics’ neighborhood. Somebody might have seen who took the money.

Turned out a pickpocket that randomly walked by had seen how the mechanic hid the money outside his house. And due to his profession, or just a general lack of insight into his own wrongful conduct, he had been unable to let that chance go. Chin caught him on a traffic surveillance camera not far from the mechanics’ house, recognizing the duffel bag Kono had been describing to them in detail.

Since it was already early afternoon when Chin came up with the new information, Steve and Danny had already spent a good part of the day walking around the neighborhood and haphazardly talking to people of whom nobody had seen a thing. Chin managed to get a fast match through facial recognition, but as Danny and Steve were really done with interrogating people for the day, he went out with Kono to bring the guy in.

Steve and Danny’s drive in the Camaro back to HQ started as quiet as the drive out there earlier had been. Steve was looking at Danny out of the corner of his eye and saw him sliding nervously back and forth on the passenger seat.

Even at home Danny had not been able to sleep well last night, emotions whirling in his head about his partner and what they had done. He’d had one night stands before. Not many, absolutely not, he was not that type of a person normally, but it had been happening on occasion.

But while he had never been all that comfortable about having slept with a stranger the following day, none of those cases had bothered him quite like this. Maybe the real problem was the one thing unique about this incident. Because it was not a stranger he had slept with. It had been Steve. Steve, his very best friend for years already, and most probably the best friend he had ever had.

Glancing over at his partner, Danny noticed Steve was already attentively observing him, concern visible on the SEAL’s face. Somebody once said there is no time like the present. So Danny cleared his throat and started talking

“Uh Steve… look.” He turned a little in his seat so he could face his partner.

“Sorry to bring that up now, at work. In the middle of a case.” Gawd why was that so hard to verbalize?

Steve was still watching him intently, apart from quick glances on the road, and Danny could feel his palms getting sweaty.

“Ok… so about what happened, I…”

Steve interrupted him quickly “It was crazy and we shouldn’t have done it.”

“Exactly” Danny hurried to continue speaking while simultaneously shutting Steve up with an elaborate gesture of his hands.   
“No, no, exactly. I mean, it is so not me you know.”

“I totally agree” Steve spoke up again “let’s forget it happened.”

“Great” Danny replied, but Steve could tell that blondes’ smile did not quite reach his eyes. Danny’s blue eyes sparkling with joy had repeatedly elicited some weird flip around Steve’s stomach and had therefore been burned into his memory.

“I mean, look. I’ve had one-night stands. We both have had one-night stands, none of which we’re proud of, but…” the detective stopped when he saw the slight blush on the SEAL’s face and how Steve suddenly averted his eyes a little.   
“Really?” he couldn’t help asking, voice laced with amusement, but quickly getting back to the topic at hand.   
“Look, to think that you and I could just have sex without it compromising anything was just so…”

“Misguided” Steve finished for him.

“Exactly.”

“I was gonna talk to you in the office this morning” Steve said.

“But you didn’t. See, it’s already coming between us and I really… I just don’t want it to” Danny finished softly.

“It was stupid. We’re friends, let’s stay friends.” Steve smiled over the steering wheel at him and pulled up in front of the police building.

“Yes. Yes, I don’t want to lose this” Danny agreed, his mind feeling a lot less heavy now. Paradoxically not his heart though.

“Me neither” Steve replied on their way into the building, pulling Danny who was walking right beside him into a tight hug while moving along. Some young police officer exciting the building observed them walking that close, with Steve’s arm around Danny’s back and Danny leaning against his partner, and called over while they passed.

“Honeymoon still goin’ huh?”

Though it was obviously meant as a joke und not in the slightest to insult them, just a simple addition to the old-married-couple jokes, Steve quickly retreated his arm and they silently finished their way back inside.

Barely through 5-O’s door, Steve smashed Danny into the nearest wall. They kissed wild and fiercely and passionate while Danny slowly backed away from the wall to lead them over to Steve’s office. Not once did they break the kiss on the way and also not inside the office while losing their shirts, moaning sinfully into each other’s mouth.

When Steve had managed to open the last button on Danny’s shirt, the blondes’ brain seemed to partway catch up with the situation and he breathed between kisses

“What the hell are we doing?”

“I don’t know” came Steve’s muffled reply against his lips.

They went on kissing, tongues battling for dominance in their joined mouths, while Danny shoved Steve down onto the couch, climbing into his friends lap. Danny broke away from Steve’s mouth to trail kisses along his partners’ neck when the SEAL’s hands wandered down between their chests to undo the button and fly of Danny’s trousers. Steve paused in his motion shortly to look up at his partners face.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked.

“Are you?”

“No.”

“Me neither” was all Danny said before once again crashing his lips on Steve’s mouth.

 

 

They managed to get fully dressed and cleaned up again by the time Chin and Kono arrived back at HQ, suspect in tow.

“How did it gooo?” Steve asked a little too cheerfully, post-orgasmic bliss and leftover adrenaline still messing with his head.

“It was… okay” Chin answered a little bewildered.

Meanwhile, Kono had a hard time withholding her laughter. One look at Danny’s slightly disheveled hair had already confirmed her suspicion upon what has been leading to Steve’s quirky exclamation and that sudden change in mood between her bosses compared to the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter.   
> I hope you enjoyed it, and there will of course be more detailed 'sexy times' in future chapters ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Interrogating their latest suspect was the first thing to do in the morning. He stewed in one of their window-less interrogation rooms since yesterday afternoon when Chin and Kono had brought him in and was hopefully ready and willing to talk by now.

“So where is that money now?” Steve demanded to know in his best commander voice.

The thief had been tiptoeing around a direct answer to that question for a while now and Steve really had it up to here with his shit by now. Danny was not far behind in this regard, only still further away from actually using force on the guy than Steve. What else was new.

“If now he is going to tell us he does not have it any more I might freak out just a tad” Danny murmured in Steve’s ear from behind another thirty minutes later, only half joking.

“I do not have it any more” the thief then piped up sheepishly.

“Is that going to be some kind of a running gag now?” Steve whispered over his back to Danny.

The detective took a step forward to stand next to his partner and nearly yelled at the small-time crook “So where the heck did that damn money go then?”

Steve could have sworn the poor guy was only seconds away from wetting his pants now when he stuttered “That was just… I wanted…” He warily cleared his throat and started over again “I was gonna build me a second pillar. Selling some drugs to tourists on the beach… But the one I bought that herbs from, he was standing outside my door yesterday with these guys and all these weapons saying the price had been doubled and he wanted the money now. So I gave him that bag.” Chin came in at that point and rushed to get Steve and Danny out the room.

 

 

Danny was still severely fed up and completely tense when Steve came into his office later after his phone call with the governor to keep him updated on the case. He could see his partner tried to drown his frustration in paperwork and coffee, obviously unsuccessful so far. Stepping closer to his partner’s desk Steve got a glimpse of golden curly chest hair. Danny had loosened his tie and opened the top buttons of his shirt. What a view for the SEAL. His dick twitched in his pants and suddenly he had an inspiration about how he wanted to help his partner loosen up and relax.

He wandered around the desk slowly and Danny must have recognized the predatory glint in his friends’ eyes because he dropped his pen and followed each of Steve’s motions with his eyes. The brunette grabbed the armrests of Danny’s chair whilst leaning forward a bit and turned him so they were face to face. Then he pressed a short kiss on Danny’s mouth, swiftly swiping his tongue inside the others’ mouth. Danny hadn’t even recognized how Steve had been nudging his legs apart but now the SEAL was kneeling down between them, his eyes fixed on the growing bulge in the blonde’s trousers. He made a quick process opening the button and fly of Danny’s trousers and hooked his fingers under the waistband of both trousers and underwear. Danny helped by lifting a little in his seat and in seconds the clothes previously covering his upper body were pooling around his ankles. Steve wasted no time and swallowed the head of Danny’s already half hard cock, lapping at the sensitive skin and dipping the tip of his tongue in the slit. Danny went to rock hard in the blink of an eye, drops already forming which Steve tasted delightfully, moaning around the detectives’ cock.

“More Steve, please… more” Danny breathed, fingers clenching around the armrests of his chair. Steve complied immediately, swallowing Danny’s cock inch by inch until blonde curls tickled his nose. One of his hands sneaked around to cup his partners’ balls. It took only a little more intense sucking and Danny’s orgasm came crashing over him. Steve swallowed it all down and even licked Danny clean until the blonde pulled away from the over sensitization, feeling spent and content to just sprawl in the chair.

Just as Steve was getting up on his feet again and before Danny could offer to reciprocate, they heard voices coming from the headquarters’ entrance.  Danny quickly pulled his clothes back up while Steve hastily retreated from the office and headed for the restroom.

In his haste the SEAL did not notice his sister standing down the hallway, talking to Kono. He also missed them both looking up at him shortly before he darted straightly into the restroom.

After yet another adventurous story about a case solved by Five-O, Kono had just recently changed the topic to how her brother was doing recently when they heard the door of the nearest office – Danny’s office – open and then clicking shut again. Turning their heads in said direction they saw Steve hurrying to the restroom. While he did not seem to see them, Mary got a pretty good look at her brothers’ face from where she stood. Now Kono’s somehow radical subject switch made sense all of a sudden. Because that look on Steve’s face was something she had only ever seen once before. And that was a very very long time ago, when she had repeatedly caught Steve secretly gazing at a guy who lived down the street and whom they occasionally met at the beach for some free-time sports. And what was that dripping over his lower lip?

 

Steve decided to take Mary out to dinner since she was only on Oahu for 3 hours between two flights. They finished eating and were unhurriedly working on finishing their drinks when Steve’s phone rang. He read the message with a strange expression on his face, causing Mary to look at him expectantly. Knowing how persistent his sister could be, Steve decided to not take a risk and possibly ruin the good and comfortable atmosphere.

„I’m supposed to meet up with Danny in the office. Probably somethin’ about the case.”

“How’s Danny by the way? Didn’t come out to say hello earlier.”

“He’s fine. Just got a lot of paperwork to do and on time too, you know how he is.”

“Look, Steve. I saw you coming out of Danny’s office earlier – I was talking with Kono further down the hallway.” She did not miss her brother’s sudden intake of breath and the way he straightened up at her words.

“You guys a thing now?” she asked softly, really curious but not wanting to shy Steve away by being too straightforward with her prodding.

Steve hurried to answer “No, no, no, we’re just friends.“ However, he knew there was no point in evading his sister’s questions because she had obviously already figured it out. Some part of him was kind of glad to have someone to talk to about this.

“We’re messing around a little bit.”

“What do you mean?” Mary asked with a smirk.

Duh did he really have to say it out loud?

“Sex, Mary. Sleeping together. But it’s just sex.“

“Oh brother, that never works. Not with a woman, not with a man. And especially not with Danny.“

“How so?“ Steve asked baffled.

“Come on Steve. You know him better by now than most likely anybody else on this planet. As you said yourself, he is completely invested into everything he does. He is so emotional, wearing his heart on his sleeve most of the time. He just doesn’t strike me like the guy to whom sex does not mean something, even if he doesn’t admit it.”

“That is different. With us I mean. We’re friends. Of course it means something, just not like that. Danny knows that“, Steve answered with a certainty in his voice he could not really trust himself.

“Okay, let’s try it with this. Did you ever hear him openly reveal his feelings to somebody without him being a hundred percent serious about it?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Yet he repeatedly told you he loves you” Mary went on speaking before Steve could elaborate, using some of the information Kono gave her earlier in HQ.

“From brother to brother, Mary! With a ‚buddy‘ at the end. Usually.” Steve snorted exasperated, feeling cornered. “How do you know about that anyway?”

Mary just smiled and downed the rest of her drink before saying “You know brother, let me enlighten you with what I’ve discovered. It’s not who you spend Friday night with, it’s who you want to spend all day Saturday with.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Happy holiday to all of you <3


	4. Chapter 4

Turned out small-time crook had been able to memorize parts of the drug bosses’ license plate. At least a little something. And with a lot of magic from Chin, they had the associated car and its criminal owner figured out by noon, and the current address of his illegal business just a few hours later.

Steve has been itching for days to make use of a grenade again or at the least shoot a bit, so he was basically well on the way to blow up the whole drug ring on his own. Danny and the others still managed to sit him down and came up with an improvised plan that included, much to Danny’s relief, one night of observation beforehand and backup for the final operation.

When Danny and Steve superseded Chin and Kono with surveying the warehouse, Danny was still incredibly tired. Getting woken up by an enthusiastic Navy SEAL banging on his door in the middle of a REM phase at 4am after only a few hours of sleep had not done him any good. Not even the coffee Steve brought with him would be able to change that.

They decided to drive with the Camaro, or rather, have Steve drive with the Camaro. While it is not really a subtle car per se, it is much more subtle than Steve’s giant truck.

One hour into their observation and Danny had the strong desire to tie Steve down in his seat. Firmly. All this moving and rustling next to him started to slowly drive him insane.

Two hours into their observation and Steve had finally finished cleaning all available weapons. Whose amount really alarmed Danny, considering that they were sitting in HIS car.

 Three hours into the observation and the sun was slowly starting to rise. Only one more hour until they will be going in, with Chin, Kono, and also some backup from HPD.

Glancing sideways at his partner, Danny really doubted that Steve would make it as long. He needed a distraction. Well, what worked once might work again, right.

He profusely stretched himself in the car seat, flexing his muscles under the tight shirt, to gain the SEAL’s attention. He did not really plan for his shirt to slip out of his pants and displaying his abs, but it was certainly helpful. As soon as he was sure Steve was looking, he slowly untied the knot of his tie, pulling it enticingly over his head, followed by unbuttoning the two top buttons of his shirt.

“Warm in here, isn’t it?” Danny might be similarly not-so-subtle as his car.

“Hmmm” came Steve’s wary response. And had he imagined that, or did his partner’s voice already drop two octaves?

“I owe you, you know” Danny remarked.

“What are you talking about?”

Instead of a verbal answer Danny leaned over the center console and started nibbling and sucking at Steve’s earlobe. That was apparently a jackpot, going by the growing tent in Steve’s cargos.

Not stopping his upwards activity, Danny’s hands wandered lower, quickly and efficiently freeing his partners cock from the confines of his pants. The blonde started jacking Steve off with strong measured strokes, using precome leaking from the tip as lubricant.

Steve silently squirmed in the seat, occasionally thrusting upwards to meet Danny’s hand on a downwards stroke. When Danny decided to go all in and sucked a hickey low on Steve’s throat beneath the collar of his shirt, Steve shuddered and came all over Danny’s hand.

The rest of the hour went by getting Steve and the steering wheel cleaned up. It was beyond Danny how she should be able to drive that car ever again without sporting a massive hard-on.

But he rarely got to drive it on his own anyway.

 

Their warehouse raid turned out to be a big disappointment, and not only because Steve didn’t get to indulge in a little armed conflict. Either their drug people just got lucky by not being home right  when it really counted, or their daunted thief had relayed some kind of warning after they’d set him free. Because to Danny’s very disappointment, being an idiot and pain in the ass of police officers does, in fact, not constitute sufficient grounds for long-term arrest.

While Danny went outside to the Camaro to make a call to HPD and cancel the scheduled backup, divesting himself of the tac vest on the way, the rest of the team went on examining the bits and pieces of evidence inside.

Suddenly Steve heard Danny shouting his name. He turned on his heels and ran through the warehouse door, temporarily blinded by the bright and still low rising sun. When his eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness, he saw a medium-sized boat turning away from the dock, going full throttle.

Then his eyes located Danny. The detective was no longer standing next to the Camaro, but sprinting alongside the docks, gaining even more speed with the last steps to the quay wall. Steve could only watch with horror when his partner jumped.

As if in slow motion, he saw the blonde gliding through the air towards the boat. The SEAL had been involuntarily holding his breath during the jump and flinched when Danny barely caught hold of the boat’s rail, the rest of his body smashing into the ship’s hull.

Before Steve could manage to lose his rigidity the boat was already getting smaller and smaller in the distance, driving at high speed into the open sea.

 

For Danny, all this had seemingly happened in the blink of an eye. At first he had only been half paying attention to that boat wanting to dock not far from where he had been standing at the car. But when one of the men on the boat had suddenly shouted something to his colleagues that sounded a lot like some kind of warning to the skilled detectives’ ears, Danny swiftly turned around, weapon already in hand. He knew his suspicions had been right when the boat had been turned immediately and accelerated away from the docks.

What he had been doing next was a spontaneous reaction, and maybe a good portion of bad influence from Steve about throwing oneself in a dangerous situation on pure instinct alone.

His ribs took the brunt of the impact with the ship’s hull, and Danny needed a good minute to get his breathing back under control, stars dancing in front of his eyes.

“Shit,” Danny could hear someone speaking on the boat “he was right about the cops.”

“What do we do now?” another man spoke up.

“We drive further offshore and drown these damn drugs”

“And that friggin’ money right with it!”

Danny could hear one of the men kicking something soft with his feet.

“Yeah.” the three of them agreed, their voices getting quieter as they walked away from where Danny was still holding on to the rail.

As soon as Danny was sure nobody would be on deck anymore, he lifted himself over the railing and unrolled onto the deck, groaning when the movement strained his ribs. He quickly uncurled and got to his feet, surveilling his surroundings. And right there, a mere two feet in front of him, he saw the duffel bag.

He picked it up and opened it hastily. Looked like all the money was still inside. He went on with his spontaneously made-up plan, looking for a place to hide his phone so Steve and the others could track the boat, no matter if he was caught or not. Which was pretty likely, considering the size of the boat and the number of people on it with him.

He just finished stuffing his phone under a half-loose wooden plank when the stairs that are leading under deck started to creak. Danny barely had the time to get back up off the floor when one of the criminals appeared outside. Danny took advantage of his element of surprise and threw himself at the man, sending him reeling with a mean left hook. And while Danny would definitely have competed with that one guy, he stood no chance against the two thugs with their guns drawn that appeared on deck next, obviously alarmed by the fighting noises. With two weapons aimed at his body, Danny immediately realized his only way out of this. He whirled around on his feet and leaped over the rim of the boat, down into cold water.

 

He was unable to tell how far he had come since he jumped off that boat, but it could not have been far. Thankfully the thugs deemed a successful escape their number one priority after he went overboard, and simply drove away.

Danny knew he could not go on like that much longer. He had been tired even before everything had gone wrong, and the pain from his ribs also started to take its toll on him. His head was swimming with exhaustion, but he managed to stay afloat at least.

Steve would come and find him. He could see the docks in the distance, so close and yet unreachable. Steve would come. His thoughts drifted off to early afternoons’ conversation with Kono.

 

She had approached in the headquarters him with an ominous look on her face.

“Hey boss.”

“Yeah?”

“You and Steve… Finally made it huh?” she had been asking, warily amused.

Danny had blushed significantly, had felt the heat travelling up his face. As much as he loved the rookie - she really could be insufferable sometimes.

The detective did really rather not have wanted to discuss that delicate subject with a co-worker. But Kono was also Ohana, and very determined when she was onto something, so he had mumbled reluctantly   
“It’s… it’s just a friendship-sex thing. Not that much of a deal. Are you even old enough to have such a conversation?”

Kono had not risen to his bait of a joke to get her off the actual topic.

“It’s just surprising” she had said thoughtfully “I always thought you were the true-love kind of person.”

“Whatever” Danny had shrugged, taken aback by so much insightfulness “It’s not like it’s stopping me from anything.”

“Just… don’t lie to yourself, Danny. You’re a good guy. And Steve is too. Please take care not to get hurt.” With that she had turned away, leaving Danny perplexed and a little sad. What she had been saying had hit too close to home.

 

The sound of a helicopter brought Danny back to the present.


	5. Chapter 5

After the case was finally solved, which had included a lot of arrested drug gang members, thanks to GPS, and a returned duffel bag of money along with a very happy governor, the rest of the week and also the next passed by rather uneventfully.

Danny insisted on coming to the office every day despite his bruised ribs and once again closed himself off behind a giant heap of paperwork.

Steve watched his partner through the glass walls of the office, lost in thought. Danny had been avoiding him ever since he had fished him out of the ocean, and it stung. Each day a little more, until Steve could not take it any longer. All they had left were their joint drives to work. But only because Steve insisted on driving, and they hadn’t spoken much during them lately.

When Steve had interrogated the blonde this morning over their first cup of coffee, Danny had at least thawed as much as to vaguely admit something had happened with Grace earlier that day that had led to a new mood low on his part. The detective had also been telling him that Rachel took Grace for a one-week holiday to England today.

Steve finally screwed up enough of his courage to enter his partners’ office.

“Danny?”

“Hmm?” was the brief answer from behind the desk.

“Look, buddy, I know how much you hate it when Grace is away for long and your pull-out couch… Well...” Shit. He was rambling.

“I finally cleaned up the guest room. There’s a bed in there. You could come over after work. Pizza, beer and a sleepover?“

And since that sounded indeed very enticing to the detectives’ ears, Danny agreed.

 

Their drive to Steve’s house in the evening was a quiet one again, though this time it was Steve who got a little contemplative. He had been looking forward to the evening ever since Danny agreed to come.

So much in fact that his dick had come to life a little when he thought about Danny stretching out on his sofa. Nothing physical had happened since he had been rescuing his partner from the ocean.

Danny had not been showing any intention to, and Steve had been too unsettled by his emotional state regarding the fact that Danny got hurt to make a move. Steve could not find out what had shocked him more, the fact that Danny had been in so much danger when he had been supposed to have his back, or the fact that he hadn’t been afraid for someone like this since his Dad had been shot. He didn’t know how to categorize what he felt for Danny.

At home at Steve’s house, the two were in sync again like they had been ever since. Preparing dinner, deciding on a movie, everything seemed so domestic again all of a sudden.

Both relaxed quickly into that easy familiarity and Steve even put his arm around Danny on the couch and it only felt natural when Danny immediately leaned into him, just like he had done on Halloween.

When the crew finally caught Khan and Jim was back among the living Danny stretched, stood up and told Steve good night. Steve turned off the TV, cleaned up a little bit, and by the time the SEAL climbed the stairs the bathroom was already vacant again and Danny in the guest bed room.

That night Steve did not sleep very well. After some hours of tossing and turning he slipped into his bathrobe and went down in the kitchen to drink some water.

On his way up again to the bedroom Steve saw light shining through under the guest room door. So without further ado he decided to see if Danny was still awake.

He gently opened the door, not wanting to wake his partner should he be asleep, and asked softly “Danny? Hey.”

The blonde was sitting on the bed, his back resting against the headboard, reading something. He wore one of Steve’s old Navy t-shirts, not having brought his own sleepwear, the blanket covering everything beneath his navel. But since the only garment he had been asking from Steve was the shirt, the SEAL knew he was wearing nothing but boxers underneath.

Danny looked up and him with a questioning look “Hey.”

“You up?” asked Steve, feeling riled already while he spoke. Why did Danny’s presence reduce his eloquence to such heavy extent?

The expected sarcasm from his partner didn’t come, however, when Danny simply answered “Yeah. Come in.”

Steve stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. A strange feeling fluttered in his gut at the better sight of Danny being illuminated by the dimmed light, blond hair shining and blue eyes sparkling with something the SEAL couldn’t place.

Danny placed the book on the nightstand “I thought you’d have gone to bed too by now?”

“I had” Steve replied “couldn’t sleep. But then I saw there was light in your room and I could see you’re still tense from the case and all that sitting at the desk and the way you stretched on the couch made me think we could…” he trailed off while opening the belt of his bathrobe so Danny got an excellent view of his pecs and abs and his already interested dick bulging underneath the worn-out shorts.

Danny gulped visibly at the sight and then huffed out a laugh “Dude, no.”

“Why not?” Steve asked a little naively “Worked before.”

Danny kept staring at Steve while he was trying really hard to repress the fact that he had been thinking the exact same thing during the stake-out-incident “Are you serious? What made you assume we’d do it again?”

Steve had that lost puppy look on his face now and when he didn’t answer Danny just went on speaking.

 “I was stretching because I was sitting lopsided on your old worn-out couch for hours. And I don’t know about your office chair, but mine does definitely have a limit of hours you can sit on it during one day without getting tense, but I am in fact perfectly able to get myself relaxed.”

“So, no?” Steve inquired for good measure.

“No!” Danny emphasized “Not having sex with you.”

“Kay. You sensitive right now? Is it because of Grace being away or because of what ever happened before she left?”

“Am I sen… What is it with you about me being sensitive?”

“I didn’t mean to offend...”

“We already talked about why we should not be doing that. Let’s try and abide to it this time.”

“Okay” Steve said softly “I really thought it would be a good way to take your mind off things.”

“You know what would be helping a lot right now? To simply have you here. For comfort, you know. And by the way, it is not only because of Grace.”

He gestured for his friend to come sit on the bed. Steve sat down but remained silent, unsure of what he should do.

“So…” Danny spoke again after a while “Grace asked me why you didn’t come over last night. She looked upset and told me that normally you are always around sometime when she’s with me or we are over at your house or go out together. And then she asked me if you and I are like Rachel and Step-Stan. Because apparently her uncle Steve is present a-l-l  t-h-e  t-i-m-e. She had emphasized the last three words as if I was being obtuse.”

Steve did not know what to say so Danny continued.

 “Uh… I told her how those were two different things and how she obviously mixed something up there and how you could in no way be compared to Step-Stan.”

Now Steve looked amused “Well thank you for defending my honor.”

“Well what would you have had intelligent to say in such a situation? To an innocent child. At 6 o’clock in the morning? Half naked in the kitchen? Huh, Steven?“

Steve failed to suppress a chuckle, a wide smile spreading across his face “I clearly would have said something along the lines of ‘I used to have filthy sex with my hot partner and was quite enjoying his huge cock but now I set myself on a dick-free diet because I am so close to becoming addicted with it’.”

He even visualized the ‘so close’ part with two barely touching fingers.

Danny looked at him incredulously, not sure how he should feel about that, but then went for smiling and mock-warned the SEAL   
“If you ever talk to my innocent sweet little girl like that I will…”

Before Danny could further elaborate on what exactly it is he would do, Steve had gotten up and thrown a pillow at him.

The pillow fight went on for a while and both really enjoyed the exuberant atmosphere between them. When all the pillows were scattered all over the floor Danny tackled Steve onto the bed and they wrestled on top of the sheets until they were out of breath, laughing and smiling.

With Steve on top of Danny they finally paused for a moment, breathing heavily.

“You know I would never do something like that Danno” Steve suddenly whispered, their faces only inches apart “Grace means the world to me too and I really hope you do trust me with her.”

Danny had not expected such an emotional outburst from his partner and replied softly “I know that.” It was, however, half swallowed by Danny’s lips meeting Steve’s in a heavenly sweet and tender kiss that made the Navy mans’ heart melt.

Danny had not planned on doing this, definitely not, but it just felt right in a way it never had for him before with anybody.

All the pent-up feelings for his partner flowed into that kiss and after an initial moment of surprise he could see Steve smiling gently against his mouth as the SEAL returned the gesture, sinking further down to get closer to Danny and reciprocating the more and more passionate kiss that still held so many feelings and so much unspoken truth.

When they broke the kiss for much needed air, Steve opened his eyes again and looked straight down into Danny’s sparkling blue ones, glowing in the dim light of the room.

Once again it felt as if these eyes could look straight into his soul. Only now he didn’t feel like running from it.

Instead he started trailing feather light kisses on his partner’s forehead, his neck and down to his ear. When he nibbled there softly and then licked to soothe the red spot, Danny let out a dep moan and shuddered a little under Steve.

Danny managed to get his hands on either of Steve’s sides and slipped the bathrobe off his partner’s shoulders so that he was fully naked. Danny immediately started caressing the tanned skin over Steve’s ribs on one side and tracing the lines of his tattoo with his fingertip on the other.

Steve went on to continue the gentle exploration of Danny’s body with his mouth and marveled in the blonde curls on his chest, kissing his pecs and then affectionately encircling the other mans’ nipples with his tongue.

Danny was now constantly writhing underneath him and Steve finally moved on from Danny’s now erect nipples, trailing the slim path of hair down to his belly.

When he kissed Danny’s abs and hooked two fingers of his right hand under the waistband of his boxers, Danny moaned again and started murmuring Steve’s name in a hushed voice which that made the SEAL’s already rock hard dick get even harder.

Then finally they were both naked.

But unlike the times they’d been having sex before Steve took his time to admire his partner. He sat back on his heels, or rather Danny’s lower legs, and took in the sight of golden brown pubic hair and heavy balls to the blonde’s thick and also fully erect cock that had already started leaking precome due to his thorough ministrations.

“Do you trust me?” Steve asked in a soft and husky voice, desire along with something so much deeper singing in his veins.

Danny needed no time to consider nor did he need to know what exactly Steve meant before he answered “Yes. Implicitly.”

Steve leaned forward again to press a chaste kiss to Danny’s lips before leaning over the edge of the bead to gather something from the pocket of his bathrobe.

Danny tensed a little when he saw the small bottle of lube in Steve’s hand. He hadn’t opened up to someone like that in a very long time.

Steve started stroking Danny’s inner thigh with his free hand, murmuring “’m gonna make you feel so good”.

“Steve” The brunette immediately stilled in his movements, looking up. That and the emotions visible on Steve’s face was all the reassurance Danny needed. He nodded, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, and spread his legs so Steve could settle between them.

Steve came up to Danny’s face for another sweet kiss, but with a little more tongue this time, while uncapping the bottle and pouring some lube on his fingers.

Back down he licked tentatively at the tip of Danny’s cock while his finger dipped between Danny’s butt cheeks and a lubed-up finger started to circle around his hole. The sensation of Steve’s hot mouth slowly engulfing the head of his erection made Danny relax and the SEAL’s finger slipped inside his tight channel. Steve wasted no time and once his finger was mostly inside he crooked it in the precise angle to graze over Danny’s prostate.

One of Danny’s hands moved into his partners’ hair on its own accord and he held on for dear life as pleasure rolled in waves through his body when Steve incessantly caressed his prostate with then two and finally three fingers.

He barely had time to get on with the program when Steve let his dick plop free from his mouth with an obscenely wet pop and positioned himself between Danny’s thighs, fingers withdrawn from his hole, before he felt Steve’s cock breaching the ring of muscle.

Steve slowly entering him consumed his senses completely and all of Danny’s nerve endings seemed to buzz as Steve slowly sank deeper inch by inch.

When Steve bottomed out Danny lifted his head from the pillow to get a better look at where they are joined and nearly came from that sight alone.

He let his upper body sink back down onto the bed as Steve started to move inside him. Now Steve was the one to moan loudly with each thrust, starting with a slow rhythm at first to give his partner time to adjust.

Only when Danny demanded “C’mon, more, more” in a strained voice did Steve increase his pace.

Pounding in and out of Danny he adjusted his angle so he hit the blondes’ prostate like a bull’s eye with each thrust. Danny could feel he was getting close and it only took a few perfectly timed strokes of Steve’s hand in time with his thrusts and Danny yelled his partner’s name while thick stripes of his comes painted both their abs.

Danny contracting around his cock when he came was what pulled Steve over the edge as well, shooting his load deep inside his partner with some stuttering thrusts before collapsing on top of him. After the main post-coital haze had passed he carefully pulled out of Danny who was moaning equally at the loss and the overstimulation when the head of Steve’s softening cock brushed his prostate again on the way out.

Steve used his bathrobe to clean them both up before lying down next to Danny, their sweaty chests nearly touching. The detective reveled in the feel of Steve’s heat along his own body and pressed his face into the nape of his partner’s neck. He could feel Steve’s breath blowing softly over his hair as he sighed contentedly before pressing a sweet kiss to Danny’s forehead.

It was not long before both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Steve woke up it was already bright outside. He looked down at the blonde strands of hair glowing in the sun that came through the window.

Danny was still fast asleep and Steve watched him affectionately for a few minutes, lost in thought. It slowly dawned to him that what they had last been doing last night was something he had never really been doing before with anybody and hadn’t even known he’d been craving until Danny had placed that tender kiss on his lips.

They had been making love.

And even he had clearly felt the difference to their previous sexual encounters, which had exactly been that: sex. No more, no less. But his messed-up family and years of DADT and military life had successfully managed to render him completely unsure of how to behave or what to do next.

As once again insecurity prevailed in his head he took a last deep breath of Danny’s scent and slowly extricated himself from his sleeping partner. He was in desperate need of a good long exhausting swim or run but needed to get to his bedroom first to get dressed. Putting the bathrobe back on was out of the question for obvious reason, and so he sneaked across the hallway completely naked, unaware that someone was about to come around the top of the stairs in that exact moment.

Kono hastily retreated back downstairs. But what she had gotten a glimpse of made her ponder on the whole way down and then some. And maybe it had also turned her on a bit. Well Steve was really sexy, no chance to deny that.

What really gave her food for thought though was the fact that Steve had come out of the guest bedroom. And judging by the Camaro in front of his house and the empty sofa in the living room that could only mean he had been tiptoeing out of Danny’s room. Naked.

She had come by as agreed, bringing salad and smoothies, and had intended to make use of the bathroom upstairs since the downstairs toilet was Steve’s current renovation project. Now she’d rather pee under a palm tree outside than go back up there.

Only a few minutes later Steve came down the stairs, greeting her cheerfully, but she could tell something was a little off. Since Chin arrived a mere minutes later, she did not initiate any conversation about what had happened between her two bosses, though she had an unerring sense that Steve was about to screw something up at epic proportions.

Danny joined the rest of the team on the lanai about half an hour later. He seemed to be in a good mood too and Kono was just about to tell that little skeptical voice inside her head to shut the fuck up when she observed Danny swiping his thumb along Steve’s lower lip to remove a splotch of barbeque dip. Steve took a tiny step back and the resulting irritated and slightly hurt look on Danny’s face threatened to break her heart just as well.

The next few hours passed quickly and they were having a lot of fun. They even went surfing for a bit and Danny was pretty proud of how good he had become. Steve watched in awe as the Jersey detective glided through the waves. And then tackled him off his board in the shallow water just as Danny was about to call it a day, which was immediately acknowledged with a mushrooming rant and culminated in Danny playfully trying to drown the SEAL at his own beach.

But Kono could not forget that look in the blonde’s eyes when Steve had been drawing back earlier, and so when Chin had gone home and Danny had excused himself upstairs to change into dry clothes, she followed Steve into the kitchen. When Steve had finished drying the dishes she spoke up   
“So… Danny seemed a little different today?”

“Uh… don’t know, I didn’t notice anything” came Steve’s surprisingly grouchy reply.

  
“What is your problem?” she countered immediately, unable to withhold her displeasure any more.  
“Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?” she teased in order to break through her bosses’ reserves.

“He is not my boyfriend” Steve shot back, frowning when Kono rolled her eyes.  
“Why the hell don’t you believe me?”

“I would believe you if you didn’t lie to me” Kono quipped.  
“I saw you creeping out of the guest room earlier.” Steve had the decency to blush a little at that.   
“Like you two had been sleeping together, if you know what I mean”

“Yes I know what you mean, you just said it!” Steve snapped. “And how would you know what I look like after I had…” he stopped mid-sentence, suddenly remembering that day he had been blowing Danny at the office, and blushed some more. “I’m not talking to you about this, okay? We are not together!” he stated vociferously, loud enough for Danny to hear as he walked from the bathroom over to Steve’s bedroom.

Steve turned and stormed past Kono and back out on the lanai to clean the grill and avoid further conversation. Kono, of course, was not that easy to get rid of.

“Bossman, come on” she called after him, already rushing out the back door after the SEAL.

“Enough! I’m not talking about this!” Steve clarified once more.

“Steve!” Kono finally caught him in the middle of the lanai. Which was unfortunately underneath the open bedroom window where Danny was currently rummaging through Steve’s drawers to borrow himself a shirt.

“Friends who have sex? What are you, in college?” Danny heard Kono call out.

He had pricked up his ears because Steve’s voice sounded unusually stressed and very defensive. And with Steve nearly shouting his reply now there was no way he would not have heard it.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s over.” Steve exclaimed loudly, feeling so cornered that he now reached a point where he would willingly say about anything just to end this talk. Anything but admitting his feelings to his colleague, Ohana or not. He had not actually or at least very recently so admitted them to himself yet, dammit.

“Why?” Kono asked bewildered.

“Because we don’t like each other like that.” Steve heard himself say, still on the defensive.

“Okay, you know what? Can we just talk about this? Sit down.” With this words Kono pressed Steve into the nearest wooden chair before she continued with as calm a voice as she could muster  
“What more would you be looking for?”

“Who says I’m looking for anything?”

“Boss.” Desperation started creeping into Kono’s voice.

“I don’t know. But it’s not Danny.” Steve replied, trying to sound certain.

“Why? Because you’re great together? Because you’re actually best friends and so comfortable with each other? Because you spend nearly all your free-time together additionally to the hours you see each other at work? Because all these married-couple-jokes people made on you did not come out of thin air after all? Because even your sister said this is the happiest she had ever seen you?”

“I don’t know what to tell you Kono” Steve sighed loudly, deflating in his chair. “He is really fucked up with that whole relationship thing after his divorce. And I don’t like him like that.” he tried again.

“You liked him enough to have sex with him” Kono piped up once more.

“We are partners. And friends. Besides, it’s just physical. Like working out.”

“I don’t even know what that means, Steve” Kono snapped back, running thin on patience now. “How can you be so dumb about this? You can’t really name one thing that’s wrong with him. One word and he will never ever hurt you or leave you. So what are you so damn afraid of? Why are you willing to say about anything right now only to not admit that you are perfect for each other!”

“Why am I still having this conversation?” Steve fumed and got up from the chair.

“Because I’m right.”

“Good talk, rookie.”

“Boss!” Kono called after him for good measure but let him storm back into the kitchen.

She was barely through the door too when Danny came storming down the stairs and through the living room in the direction of the front door. The detective completely ignored Steve calling his name.

“Danny!”

Steve stood slightly perplexed and then took a shocked glance at Kono before he started chasing after his partner.

 

 

Steve managed to catch Danny right as he was storming out the front door, car keys already in hand. Danny twisted around vehemently, anger and hurt clearly written all over his face.

“Why are you running away?” Steve asked.

“I am not.” Danny replied evasively.

“Really? Come on, Danny.”

“Well Steve, I don’t know if you’ve heard but obviously I am seriously fucked up when it comes to relationships.” Danny snapped.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry” Steve didn’t know what to say.

“See, I’m just gonna go. Trying to work out my relationship issues. If that’s even possible after my divorce.”

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Steve tried again. “I was just trying to get Kono off my back. She though we liked each other.” He cringed inwardly at his own words. Why was he so bad at this?

“Yeah, me too, Steve. I thought we were friends.” Danny even shoved him back a little with a hand on his chest so that Steve had to let go of Danny’s arm.

“But friends don’t go talking shit about each other – which must mean that you and I, after all these years of being partners and all the things we went through together, hell, after me trusting you with my daughter, Steven – that we were actually never friends.” Danny was close to shouting now “and that all you wanted was to get in my pants.”

“What?”

“You jumped at the chance last night” Danny stabbed a finger at Steve’s chest.

“You seemed so uptight… I… I thought that was good to get you to relax. We’d been doing that before…”

“Oh my god, really?” Danny fumed.

“You were the one kissing me, Danny. Remember?” Steve retorted.

“Yeah. And then you've been sneaking out of the room. Remember that?”

“Are you pissed off at me because I didn’t stay to cuddle in the morning?”

Danny huffed out a deep breath, the fingers of his left hand running frantically through his hair as Steve went on “Isn’t that why we started this whole arrangement in the first place? You wanted this!”

“I wanted this?” Danny asked incredulously and still angry. “Just me” he gestured to himself, then back at Steve “God, did they erase all emotions during BUD/S? The sad thing is, Steven, I actually thought we could be something.”

“Be what, Danny? I’m not your boyfriend, I’m your friend.” Steve exclaimed forlornly.

“Well with friends like you, who needs friends” Danny replied bitterly and turned away from Steve before he could see the tear slipping from his eye. He made his way to the Camaro, tears now streaming down his face, nothing left but hurt and despair.

He left Steve behind in the door, standing there stock still, swallowing hard.  
Kono stepped up behind the SEAL.

“Steve.”

“Please Kono, don’t” Steve pleaded and just started walking away from his house, Kono, and this whole miserable situation.

Steve was halfway down the street already when he suddenly realized he knew where Danny might very likely be going, so he turned around and sprinted back to his truck.


	7. Chapter 7

After the silent drive with his car there were no tears left to cry. But the desperation was still there. Danny got out of the Camaro and walked to the low wall at the edge of the cliff.

He had already been really disappointed about Steve’s absence when he woke up this morning, but had shrugged it off.

Everything was so romantic and perfect the night before and he had been sure beyond the shadow of a doubt that Steve felt the same way for him as he had been feeling for the SEAL for so long. He had decided against voicing it with words because he knew Steve was not comfortable talking about emotions, but he had put those three words into every small gesture, every touch and every look, trying so very hard to express how he felt within his actions.

It was not long that he stood there over the ocean, hands in the pockets of his trousers and lost in thought, until he heard the roar of a familiar engine behind him. Steve got out of his truck, relieved about having found his partner, and approached Danny cautiously. When Steve just stood there sideways behind him without saying a word, Danny spoke up first.

“How’d you know I was here?”

“You always come here when you need to deal with something that upset you and you need time to think.”

“Right” was all Danny replied.

“Listen Danny, I… I messed up. I was scared” Steve spilled suddenly. “Look what happened to every other person I ever cared about. And none of them meant as much to me as you do. Did even before we started having sex. And you know how I basically grew up in the Navy, so. Of course I was scared. So I ruined it.”

After a short pause Steve continued “Everything that I experience, I want to share it with you. When I hear someone ranting, all I can think of is you and how I love to hear your voice. And when I go into any kind of dangerous situation I feel safe for every second of it because you are having my back. I can’t even remember how I ever went into fights without you as my backup. And whenever I see you with Grace I cannot stop wondering how Rachel could’ve been so fucking stupid to let you go.” He paused again, softly turning Danny around by his shoulders so they stood face to face.

 “I am happy when I’m with you” Steve said, voice thick with emotion.

“I’m happy when I’m with you too.” Danny replied, despair bubbling back up “But you’re not wrong. I am fucked up.”

“So am I. You said so yourself many times. That’s what makes us so awesome. Look, I can live without ever having sex with you again. It’d be really hard though. But I cannot and would not want to spend another day of my life without you by my side.” Steve paused shortly to take a step closer to Danny. “I don’t know why it took me so long to admit it to myself” he continued.

Steve took a deep breath while stepping closer to Danny once again. Taking the blondes’ face between his hands, he breathed “And I really want my best friend back. Because I am in love with him.”

And then he closed the short distance between their faces, sealing his lips on Danny’s in a sweet and loving kiss.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter is a short one i decided to post the last two chapters together.  
> I really love happy endings and felt like it needed it's own chapter anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story!

**Author's Note:**

> A virtual cookie for everyone who recognizes the movie!


End file.
